


Santashua and The Reindeer-guy

by caratsfiction



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratsfiction/pseuds/caratsfiction
Summary: Joshua went to his class' Christmas party as a Santa. He met a guy with reindeer's costume, Lee Seokmin





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd Day entry for #SeokSooFest on Twitter.  
> It's supposed to be an additional story for my manip.  
> ALL HAIL SEOKSOO!

Joshua was almost late to his class’ Christmas party. He was the Santa. Santa must be on time. Only three minutes before it started. He ran into the hallway to the class, never paid attention to the slippery floor. He fell face down, ruining his Santa’s costume.

“Dammit,” He shouldn’t have cursed, but the pain in his face made him do that.

“But Santa doesn’t curse,” Then came this cheerful voice from behind Joshua, helping him to sit down, “I’m reindeer.” That guy introduced himself. He wore a complete reindeer costume.

Joshua didn’t remember having him as a classmate, “Thanks. I’m Santashua.”

“Cute. Class 3-B, am I right?” The reindeer-guy smiled wide, making Joshua flustered.

“Yeah, how do you know?”

“Your friends invited me to come to the party and no one wants to be a reindeer. So, I do. I become a reindeer. C’mon.”

Joshua realized he couldn’t even stand up. He sprained his ankle. As if the reindeer-guy could read his mind, he squatted in front of Joshua.

“Jump on my back.” 

“What?!” Let’s be real, it was not his first time getting a piggy back ride, but this guy is a stranger. He shouldn’t accept the stranger’s offer, right?

“Santashua, we’re late. C’mon.”

He had no choice but slowly crawled into the guy’s back, circled his arms on the guy’s neck. The reindeer-guy smelled nice. Joshua held back his smile.

“Thanks, reindeer.”

And of course, all of his classmates were hysterical seeing Joshua came in piggy back ride with the reindeer-guy, since the reindeer guy was actually their headmaster’s son. He was also shocked by the revelation, but he couldn’t go anywhere either, since the reindeer-guy wouldn’t allow him to come off of his back.

The party couldn’t start without the Santa and the reindeer, so when they both came, the MC started talking. The reindeer-guy put Joshua on the chair. He put Joshua’s leg on his thigh and examined his ankle as if he was an expert or something. 

“Nothing’s serious. You just have to put the bandage.”

“Really? Thanks.”

“But wait,” The reindeer-guy’s hand was suddenly on his cheek, “You hurt your cheek...” He circled his thumb carefully, making Joshua flinched. He probably scratched his entire face when he fell down.

“I know.”

“I’ll bring you home after this. I’m gonna ask Junhui to be Santa then.”

“No, no, no, you don’t need to. I’m fine.”

The reindeer-guy’s brows furrowed, “Oh, yeah, maybe you feel unsafe going home with me since you don’t even know me. I’m Lee Seokmin, by the way. And you are Joshua Hong.” Joshua opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Seokmin already answered, “Junhui told me about you.” Seokmin grinned.

Seokmin’s smile was the best feature of his. The way his lips lifted upward. The way his teeth were perfectly aligned. The warm glow his happiness gave. His smile was a ray of sunshine and it successfully made Joshua blush.

He was lost for words. Everything had become blurred after he heard Seokmin asked Junhui to wear Santa’s costume, then he went home with Seokmin. It wasn’t the part of Joshua’s plan that night. He was supposed to entertain his classmates by becoming a Santa.

Probably, it was all God’s plan for him to meet Lee Seokmin, and he liked it a lot.

-END-


End file.
